20 moments of Inazuma Eleven couples
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: 20 words, 20 moments, for each pairing, in each chapter. You may request for any pairings. No ocs. Yaoi.
1. 20 moments of Burn x Gazelle

1) Arguments

From far, you may think they are rivals, but if you watch them closely and not only at their arguments, you would then realize that their simple interactions are more intimate than when one is with others.

2) Meeting

A ball rolled to Suzuno Fuusuke's feet. He picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds when a redhead boy came,

"Sorry! Netsuha kicked the ball in the wrong direction! Hey, you want to play with us?"

3) Rivals

It broke their hearts to entitle the other as a rival when they had to improve their teams skills to get the strongest master rank team in Aliea academy. Maybe that was why they joined teams to form chaos, they want to be playing with each other again.

4) Tulips

Burn always deny his tulip shaped head as a flame after he styled it during the Aliea academy period. In actual fact, he did style it to a tulip only because he knew Gazelle hated them. And he wanted him to hate him so that they could pretend to be rivals more realistically.

5) Fire blizzard

Suzuno never liked ice, he wanted his hissatsu to be fire to match Burn's, but when Nagumo said that he wanted a fire-ice combo with someone, Suzuno changed his mind.

6) Heart

Everyone viewed Gazelle as an ice cold hearted boy, but it was only thanks to Burn's warm one which melted that cold heart, allowed him to make more friends. (I know it's lame.)

7) Ice-cream and waffle

Fresh cold ice-cream placed on top of a just cooked warm waffle maybe very different from each other, but if eaten together, made a very delicious dessert for the day.

8) Swing

Swings maybe every child's favourite plaything in the playground because of being able to go up to such a high level that you could almost reach the sky, but Suzuno's reason was because the swings came in pairs and that he could play together with Nagumo. Both of them reaching for the sky together.

9) Hitomiko

The first glance at Suzuno, the fourteen year old girl knew he would become great friends with Nagumo Haruya.

10) Aphrodi

Burn and Gazelle might have almost viewed Aphrodi as the god of love as it was him who bought them together. If it hadn't been for him, Gazelle might not have lost the match against Raimon and not have merged team with Burn and also he scouted Burn in Gazelle's request for they might not be together for a long time.

11) Beach

Gazelle stood under the shade wearing his blue shirt and swimming shorts as he watched the other orphans running towards the sea. He was not fond of swimming and the sun. Gazelle cursed under his breath at the heat even when he was under the shade. At that moment, Burn stepped forward after grabbing his beach ball and turning around after hearing mutterings.

"Gazelle come on! We're going to play beach volley ball!" He flashed a wide grin which caused Gazelle to hide his face under his bangs, blushing. But Burn's words did the trick, Gazelle stepped out from the shade.

12) Pet

It was either a dog or a cat to most romantic shows where the main character and his or her lover found on the street or bought in shops and let it act as their symbol of their love, but for Burn and Gazelle, it was a hamster. No one understood why it was a hamster and no one even bothered to ask.

13) Colour

Red and blue mixed together would be purple. Gazelle's favourite colour besides blue. That was the reason for the albino's purple hoodie when he and Burn went to get some clothes and answer to Burn's question to Gazelle for the colour of the hoodie instead of the blue one.

14) Kira's company

Hiroto and Midorikawa were not the only famous couple in the company. Nagumo and Suzuno were the second to them.

15) Fanfiction

Going on the Internet in search of what people thought about them was a regret when they realized the amount of stories written about them both even beat the other couples in the anime.

16) Sleeping

Both of them were clingy. It was either one of them who would hug the other. It could be the arms or waist or any other part of the body, but for sure the one being hugged would stay awake restless and fall asleep in the end, the hugger would let go somehow the next day morning with no recollection of what happened. The one being hugged dare not say anything about last night.

17) Homework

Gazelle entered Burn's room for reasons we let the readers decide. He spotted the redhead lying on his bed fast asleep with his desk lamp light up and homework undone. Gazelle stepped in and sat down on a chair. He begun doing Burn's homework. It was wrong, yes, but to Gazelle, his heart leaped knowing he was doing something for Burn. The next day, Burn of course did not know what happened. He thought he actually finished it but what he could not explain was his homework neatly stacked at the side of the table. He usually left it discarded on the table.

18) Cook

Gazelle returned home one night after work to find Burn leaving dishes on the dining table which was meant for him as his dinner.

"What is this?" Burn rubbed his head sheeplishly with a blush on his cheeks as he looked elsewhere,

"You always made for me dinner so I decided to at least make one for you as gratitude." The albino smiled,

"Thanks Burn." Gazelle sat down and placed one small piece of food into his mouth, "Burn?"

"Yes?" Burn ask from where he sat at the opposite side of Gazelle,

"Please cook more..."

19) Stars

Burn and Gazelle never understood why Hiroto would look at the stars at night after dinner. They tried it one night, bringing the constellation book they stole from Hiroto's room.

"I'm guessing this is Aries." Burn pointed at the stars, tracing a picture of what he thought was Aries in the book.

"Are you sure Burn? All I see are stars. And more stars and more stars and more stars."

"Gah! This is annoying! How does Gran not get tired of this!?"

"You know..."

"Huh?"

"Those stars almost look like Gran getting his mouth stuffed..."

"Hey, you're right! And this, looks like Gran bald!"

"And and this looks like..."

20) Cold

Gazelle maybe so called resistant to cold, but on a winter night with the degree reaching to the lowest temperature Japan has ever had to 8. He found himself cuddling with Burn in his room.

* * *

My first try on those 20 to 50 words that describe moments stories. And it's Burn x Gazelle yayyyyyyy! I finally did Burn x Gazelle! And much more better since this is my first! I've tried my best in writing this and could only do till 20 words. My first plan was to do 30. I let you readers pick the next couple. No hetero please. I can't put my heart into it if it's not yaoi for some reason. My favourite pairs would be the best. Thankies for reading! Review!


	2. 20 moments of HiroMido

Here's a HiroMido. Requested by a random guest and Kodor. It took me a long time thinking of the moments, but it was worth it.

* * *

1) Chocolates

On Valentine's day, when the school had a session for the students to learn how to make chocolates, Kariya decided to make chocolates with strawberries inside for his guardians. Of course, not forgetting Hikaru.

2) Wedding

The bride threw the flowers up into the air, causing girls of all ages to huddle together and jostling each other for the flower. A little girl climbed onto her mother's shoulder, gaining height that she was the tallest amongst the girls. She reached out her hand, letting the flowers to fall into it. But just a few inches before it landed into her hands, a light gust of wind blew and the flowers flew to the boys area where they were standing in line along the stairway and it landed in Midorikawa's hands. Hiroto, who was beside him, patted his back and smiled, causing the increase of heart rate in Midorikawa.

3) Threatening

In the master rank team room, Gran was standing on his pillar and watching Gemini storm playing against Raimon on the first day Aliea academy wanting to so call 'take over Japan' on a small monitor he brought out.

"You think Reize will be able to defeat Raimon? He has been using his time to change his personality." Burn asked from his own pillar, grinning at his own tease.

"Midorikawa can do it. He's strong."

"Everyone already forgotten about their friendships with the other children. You still seem to be caring a lot for Reize. I wonder if I could use him to-" Burn was cut short by Gran's death glare.

"Don't even think about it." He muttered in a menacing tone.

4) Travel

Hiroto knew Midorikawa was upset with himself for being unable to go to Liocott island. That was why instead of buying every souvenir, he video taped the whole island and gave it to Midorikawa. Of course Midorikawa was happy with the present, he even cried tears of joy, but it seemed the other soccer loving orphans in Sun Garden were jealous of Hiroto for playing favourite.

5) Christmas

Christmas was sort of like Hiroto's and Midorikawa's day because of the theme colours matching theirs. That was why they left the whole day, spending time together outside till after dinner when it was the time everyone exchange presents.

6) Breaks

Reize would never understand why Gran would come and chat with him during the break time after training. They would talk about Raimon, Kira or about their childhood days, but Reize could not help but pointed out concern questions and worried tone coming out of the redhead's mouth.

7) Prince

Hiroto was the so called 'prince' boy in the ophange. He's not only handsome, but smart, sweet and the adopted son of Kira seijirou who is the head of the Kira company. He was every girl's dream boy. Too bad for them because Hiroto already has eyes on a certain greenette boy.

8) Stars

"This is the great bear and the little bear. And this is..." Hiroto continued saying his band of knowledge on astronomy while pointing at the stars and tracing a shape of the said constellations. Midorikawa yawned, getting bored. They were both lying on the roof tops of the orphanage and looking at the stars. Midorikawa did not want to join Hiroto but the redhead pulled him there. He yawned again. Hiroto turned his head and glanced at Midorikawa catching his yawn.

"Ne Midorikawa. Here's a constellation." Catching his attention, Hiroto traced the stars and drew a heart. The only constellation which the greenette could spot out. Midorikawa smiled and turned to Hiroto who smiled backed at him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiroto..." From then onwards, he would always follow Hiroto to look at the stars.

9) Sweet talk

Again, because he was the so called prince in the orphanage, Hiroto could sweet talk everyone into letting him get away from things. By everyone I mean anyone. From girls in the orphanage to his teachers, he even persuade Hitomiko which lets him get away even if it really was his fault.

But only Midorikawa, was he unable to sweet talk to, instead it was him who just plead for something and flashed his cute smile would Hiroto comply to him.

10) Hairstyle

Midorikawa had to think of one cool and evil looking hair style for his alien look. He had a long time thinking of one but they were all terrible. Hiroto noticed his distress and decided to let him use the same hair style as his. Hiroto never expected everyone to make fun of Midorikawa's new hair style.

11) Wounds

Hiroto's wounds would always be taken care of by Midorikawa and vice versa. Every single wound both physically and mentally.

12) Restraint

Burn and Gazelle knew that Hiroto really disliked Diam with a passion that might out run theirs to him. But they always wondered why he was so worried and envious when Midorikawa already loved him.

13) Calming

Everytime a nervous Midorikawa gets an interview with his might-soon-be parents, Hiroto would place his hand on his shoulder and gave an assuring smile which causes all his worries to go away before he enters the meeting room, only to come out falling to get choosen.

14) Photo

"Come on Kariya!"

"Yeah Kariya-kun!"

_Another family photo huh...?_ Kariya grumbled in his mind. And then a thought struck him and he grinned. He stood in between the front of the two and waited till the blink of the flash stop when the countdown ended. Kariya crouched down within that one second before the camera snapped a photo and Hiroto and Midorikawa realizing what Kariya did, scolded him. The teal haired boy ignored and jogged to the camera, gazing at the two in the photograph.

15) Second

Within that brief second when Kariya crouched down to get away from getting shot, Hiroto and Midorikawa knew Kariya left and smiled more wider because of that.

It was captured by the camera.

16) Glance

Hiroto actually caught a glance at Midorikawa before he became an orphan, walking in the opposite direction with his parents and smiling brightly and warmly at them. Hiroto decided he was going to make him smile again when he saw Midorikawa again at the drop off counter with a frown.

17) Chosen

Midorikawa never expected himself to be Hiroto's secretary when he saw the amount of girls wanting to take that job. But when Hiroto went up to him one night before the ex-sun garden orphanage children reunion dinner and sheepishly asked him to take that job since he was going to graduate soon. Midorikawa wondered why he picked him. He wasn't good in studies like Gazelle and Ulvida somehow made a much better secretary. The girls gasped and whined in their little gossip as Midorikawa accepted the job.

18) Moving

After getting the job, Midorikawa moved near the building for convenience and Hiroto helped with the boxes. The girls were still whining as they knew Hiroto would never do this even if they were chosen for the secretary job.

19) Thunderstorm

Midorikawa used to climb into Hiroto's bed and slept by his side the whole night when he heard claps of thunder outside the window. Now he was older and had gotten over his phobia, Midorikawa finds Kariya crawling into the tiny little space between them on their bed when he heard the same claps of thunder again.

20) Honey

Honey. The special ingredient to be added to Hiroto's latte every morning with exactly one teaspoon mixed with the coffee. This was created when Midorikawa accidentally mixed up the honey for his tea with Hiroto's sugar for his coffee.

* * *

I hope this is fine. Some are suckish, I'm sure. I added Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama. I had to. Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama are so awesome! Oh! And Kariya too. But he's not as awesome as Gazelle-sama! Next is GouFubu.


	3. 20 moments of GouFubu

Request from Polarburst for GouFubu.

* * *

1) Temperature

Gouenji Shuuya, the ace striker of Raimon, known to be the flame striker with fire hissatsu wazzas at the temperature that might out rival the sun. But once his eyes set upon Fubuki, the temperature on the field will remain the same at twenty-eight degrees celsius.

2) Surname

Fubuki has no other family ever since the avalanche, and he really did not want to lose the family name in hopes for it to serve as a reminder. But when Gouenji wanted to get married to him he decided that losing his surname wasn't so bad after all.

3) Dilemma

Fubuki really has a headache when it comes to Endou. Because he was the one who got him into Raimon, smiled through his past and they really bonded, but at the same time seeing his captain being close to the love of his life really made Fubuki wanting to jab knives into Endou.

4) Snow

Gouenji never liked the snow, but seeing the Fubuki playing in it with the cutest happy smile on his face and sometimes him fixing the scarf around his neck, he slowly liked going to Hokkaido to see him.

5) Comfort

Gouenji knew the signals which indicates what Fubuki is feeling. One of them is when he wrapped his arms around his while they were out walking. Gouenji knew he was tired and he would pat on his hand and whispered, asking him if he wanted to go home or not. The grey haired boy nodded lightly and they would walk back home together.

6) Twenty

Yuuka knew the number of presents Gouenji gave him before he proposed to Fubuki. Why? Because he was the one to ask her what gifts to give him. Her brother isn't a romantic person after all.

7) Counterparts

Like their counterparts Burn and Gazelle, they were both fire and ice elemental players. So different and yet so close.

8) Clothes

Fubuki could not acknowledge Gouenji as Ishido, even if he had to tolerate the sexiness of Gouenji's new look.

9) Assembly

After graduation, Gouenji applied to study in Hakuren high while Fubuki applied to Raimon High. Both never told the other, wanting to surprise him. Imagine their shock when they both realized they could not find the other in the schools.

10) Foul

After seeing Fubuki getting tackled and injured by a player of the opposing team, Gouenji let his anger get over him and tackled back at the boy with an even harder force even though it would get him a yellow card.

11) Sinking

Fubuki felt himself sinking in an ice cold water. His body numb for no reason, yet he could feel the coldness of the water. It was Gouenji who bought him out of it and even warm him up.

12) Cover

Gouenji woke up from Fubuki's constant fidgeting and sat up to check. His boyfriend was having a nightmare judging from his unhappy expression. Gouenji lifted up the covers removed from Fubuki's constant fidgeting and by that action, caused the grey haired boy to calm down. Gouenji smiled and kissed his forehead before going back to sleep.

13) Earth

Ishido found himself drifting off from Earth and to dreamland ever since he found out Fubuki had quit being a coach of Hakuren and went missing. He hoped he was alright.

14) Metal

The metal chain necklace around Ishido Shuuji's neck was a gift from Fubuki. If you flip it, you would see the words Gouenji and Fubuki engraved on it. Even better, if you slide the metal down, you would find a secret compartment where there's a picture of Fubuki hidden in it.

15) Flute

It really shocked Fubuki to know that Gouenji knew how to play the flute. He played such a sweet melody that was even better than all the other music he heard.

16) Supervising

Gouenji would ask Fubuki to come over to his house to look after Yuuka while he was out. But he did not realize that they used the time to improving their relationship with each other as sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

17) Leakage

For the new Gouenji couple, Gouenji was the father and Fubuki was the mother. Being the father that means doing the heavy and hard jobs. An example would be fixing the leaking tap.

18) Carpet

A carpet was the hardest to clean in the house so Fubuki let Gouenji clean it, which made him very grumpy after that.

19) Bell

Once Fubuki heard the familiar sound of a bell from an ice-cream truck, his mind and sight were all directed to that truck. Nothing Gouenji said would snap him out of the trance. In the end, they would walk up to the ice-cream truck and buy one big cup of ice-cream for Fubuki.

20) Warming

Gouenji never understood why Fubuki would be so worried over the polar bears in the North Pole when the television explained Global Warming. Isn't he the Bear Killer?

* * *

I hope this is alright. Some are lame because I really can't think of any thing from the words I was given. Sorry Derpy-san, I do want you to help but I have no idea how to reply to you. Just read the 50 sentences for HiroMido. It was beautiful! I didn't know there was such a 50 moments thing on livejournal. Got all the words from a word generator. Next will be EndoKaze.


End file.
